1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to electrical component boxes, such as, for example, electrical component boxes provided under a maintenance opening in an engine compartment of a water vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known water vehicles use various electrical components for controlling various devices, such as an engine. These electrical components are often contained in a waterproof electrical component box disposed, for example, in an engine compartment. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-040198 discloses an electrical component box with a deep rectangular box body and a cover which closes an opening of the box body with a seal member in a watertight manner. The side wall of the box body includes a plurality of threaded holes engaged with screws for securing the cover to the box body. The electrical component box is attached to a bulkhead, which forms the division between the engine compartment and a pump compartment in the watercraft.